


Height Difference

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Korra and Asami were childhood friends, but haven't seen each other in five years. A lot can change in that amount of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Difference

"I think my earthbending is getting a lot better!" Korra exclaimed as she fell back onto a snow bank next to her best friend.

Asami rolled her head over and looked at the thirteen-year-old Avatar-In-Training. "It really is, but it's still not quite on par with your firebending."

"But my waterbending will always be the best," Korra said with a smirk.

The fourteen-year-old heiress sat up and rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder why."

The girls chuckled and smiled at one another. Korra glanced up at the sun, which was beginning to set. "We should probably get back soon. Our parents will probably be expecting us soon."

Asami nodded in agreement and stood up. She reached a hand out to Korra and helped her up. The Avatar-In-Training smirked and stood toe to toe with the heiress. Asami sighed and rolled her eyes; she knew exactly where this was going.

Korra patted the top of Asami's head and laughed. "You're so short."

"You're only a few inches taller than I am," Asami said with a huff.

"I'm still taller." Korra teased.

"Well, I'm older than you!" Asami bit back with crossed arms.

Korra bent her knees so her ear was close to Asami's lips. She tapped her ear dramatically. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you all the way down there."

The heiress furrowed her eyebrows and shoved her best friend into the snow bank. "Quit being a jerk."

The Avatar-In-Training wiped the snow from her face and laughed. "I'm just teasing you." She jumped back to her feet and pulled Asami into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and a light blush spread across her face. Her arms slowly slid around Korra and she buried her face into her friend's shoulder. Korra smiled and rested her head on Asami's. After a few moments, they pulled away, both still blushing.

"Well, I'll forgive you this time," Asami said playfully punching Korra's shoulder.

"Aw, you always do," Korra said with a wink.

* * *

"So you all won't be coming back down here anymore?" Senna asked Wei Sato as she poured her tea.

"We're going back to Republic City for good this time. The North has severed the development contract." Wei sighed and stared at her tea. "Hiroshi isn't pleased."

"I hate to add a new dimension to all of this, but have you told Asami?"

"Not yet. She's going to take it hard. She and Korra are so close." Wei tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Between you and I, I think Asami may have a bit of a crush on Korra."

Senna raised her eyebrows. "Has Hiroshi seen it?"

"Yes, and he made a joke about arranging a marriage." Wei smiled. "I think all of the time we've spent down here has really changed him. We've always differed in opinions on many things, but this is such a liberated culture that I believe it changed his mindset."

"He mentioned that after the break-in at the mansion he had issues with benders," Senna mentioned while filling her own teacup.

Wei nodded. "Oh, yes. He even made Asami start taking self-defense classes shortly after. On the plus side, Asami is quite a skilled fighter."

"She keeps up with Korra," Senna said with a smile. "I'm glad your Hiroshi has come around."

"Me too. I think Tonraq has helped more than anything."

"Hiroshi is more of a brother to Tonraq than Unalaq is." Senna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Korra is not going to take this well. I pretty sure she has a similar crush on Asami."

Wei reached across the table and squeezed Senna's hand. "It's hard for all of us. I'm going to miss you."

Senna smiled mournfully. "I'm going to miss you too. You have been a true friend to me."

Both women turned to the door when they heard Korra and Asami yelling at each other playfully.

Senna frowned. "We should probably tell them."

Wei nodded just as the door burst open and the girls filed in. She sighed internally. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Asami pulled her knees to her chest and wiped the tears from her eyes.  _'This isn't fair. Why do we have to leave? I love it down here. Republic City is so loud and dirty. I want to stay in The South. I don't want to leave Korra.'_  She sniffled as quietly as she could.  _'Stupid Chief Unalaq.'_

"Asami?" Korra called tentatively. Her voice was hoarse; Asami could tell she had also been crying. The Avatar-in-training spotted her friend. She sat down next to her. "You ran off, I was worried."

The heiress said nothing, but simply rested her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra turned and took Asami in her arms. Asami griped Korra's back and they both broke down.

"I'm going to miss you, Korra." Asami sputtered out between sobs. "It's not fair."

"I don't want you to go." Korra whimpered, clinging to Asami tighter. "You were going to come to the compound with me. We were going to train together. I don't want you to leave."

"There was so much I still wanted to say to you," Asami whispered heavily.

Korra pulled back and looked at her friend. "What do you mean? We know everything about each other."

"Not everything." Asami looked away in embarrassment. "There's something I've never told you."

"Tell me. We tell each other everything."

"I don't know how."

Korra cupped Asami's cheek. "I have faith in you."

Asami bit her lip and looked up at her friend. Concerned azure eyes met hesitant jade ones. Korra squeezed the heiress's hand supportively. Asami took Korra's chin and tilted her head down. She smiled softly and leaned in.

Korra's eyes widened when she felt soft lips on her own. It took a moment to truly register that her best friend was kissing her, kissing her like people in love kissed each other. Korra's heart jumped in her chest when she finally realized that Asami liked her too. Her eyes slid shut and she returned the kiss.

The girls pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I really like you, Asami," Korra whispered.

Asami smiled. "I really like you, too."

The Avatar-In-Training's eyes teared up again. "We don't get to be together anymore. You've been down here for almost three years! Why do you have to leave right when everything good was gonna happen."

The heiress wiped Korra's tears away, trying to fight back her own. "I don't know, but you'll have to come to Republic City at some point. When you do, I'll be there to meet you. I'll…I'll even kiss you again."

Korra smiled tearfully. "I'd really like that, but do you even think you could see over everyone? Not everyone is as short as you are."

"I guess I'll just have to find something to stand on," Asami said softly before snuggling back into Korra's shoulder. "No matter what, I'd never miss a chance to see you."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't stay, Tenzin?" The eighteen year old Avatar-In-Training exclaimed. "I've spent the last five years perfecting the other styles. The only things I need to learn now are spiritual control and airbending. Both of which only you can teach me!"

"Korra, I'm sorry. There is just too much going on in the city right now. I'm one of the city's leaders and things are difficult. I can't be away." Tenzin held up his hand to stop Korra before she started speaking. "Air Temple Island is under renovation so you can't come with. There is nowhere for you to stay. Korra, I'm sorry. You'll just have to wait."

The Avatar-In-Training walked away in a huff, the ground cracking beneath her feet. Tenzin sighed and dropped his shoulders. He really hated the fact that Korra had to stay, but the situation couldn't be helped. ' _If Air Temple Island wasn't under disarray from the filed Equalist attack, this wouldn't be a problem.'_ He watched Korra push over a rack of training equipment.  _'I'm sorry Korra.'_

Korra huffed all the way back to her room in the compound. She threw herself on her bed with an exasperated sigh. Her head rolled over to her nightstand and her eyes fell upon a framed picture. She gently reached over a brushed her fingers across the glass. It was the last picture she took with Asami. They were linked arm in arm and smiling brightly. Asami's head was on Korra's shoulder.

The Avatar-In-Training smiled softly. "Even after five years you still calm me down." She whispered. 'I miss you, Asami."

An urgent knock on the door startled her out of her trance. She climbed to her feet and opened it. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here?" She asked while hugging both of them. "My vacation isn't for another month."

She motioned for them to enter and she returned to her bed to sit. Senna sat next to her while Tonraq took the chair in the corner.

"We came when we heard Tenzin told you he couldn't stay," Senna said patting Korra's knee.

"Wait, you mean you guys knew he could stay?" Korra narrowed her eyes.

Tonraq nodded. "Everyone did. Republic City is a mess right now. Some radical nonbending group wants to try and take over. They managed to attack Air Temple Island, but believe it or not the plan backfired. They caused quite a bit of property damage but were taken down by The White Lotus."

Korra's jaw dropped. "What? Tenzin told me it was under renovation!"

Senna shrugged. "Well, it's not technically a lie."

The young woman groaned in frustration and threw her hands up in a defeated fashion. "Why does everyone keep things from me?"

"We just want you protected, Korra," Tonraq said evenly.

"If you keep me locked up like this I'm not going to know how to handle the public or…or even fight in nontraditional ways. Or, I don't know. I just feel so shut off. Even if Tenzin couldn't stay I knew I could live with him, and be able to take in the city at the same time. I just can't be cooped up anymore. I'm the Avatar." She sighed.

Senna smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "We know that. That's why, even though we wanted you to be protected and close to us, we've made arrangements for you to travel to Republic City."

"What! The White Lotus would never let that happen!"

Tonraq snorted. "They may be your watchers, but we're your parents. Even if you can't start air bending training right away, you need to see the world. Like your mother said, we spent the last few weeks making arrangements in case Tenzin couldn't take you."

"Well? Do I get my own apartment or something?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Not on your life," Senna said with a laugh. She handed an envelope to Korra. "The Sato family has agreed to take you in."

Korra's heart stopped in her chest. "Wh…what? Sato? Like…"

"Asami," Tonraq said with a wink. "She's agreed to pick you up at the docks. You'll be staying with them at the mansion in the city. I believe Hiroshi has had a small training area built so you can practice bending safely. Not to mention Wei is already making those cookies for you. They're very excited about having you."

"They really don't mind?" Korra said, her voice faltering slightly.

"Not at all," Senna reassured. "They love you. You remember how close we all were."

"So, Asami is going to pick me up?"

"Yes, I guess she was very excited," Tonraq said with a knowing wink. "I saw a recent photograph of her. She grew up gorgeous."

Korra blushed lightly. "She always was gorgeous."

"You know, I always thought she'd make a great addition to this family." Senna teased.

Korra blushed harder and her parents laughed.

"Well," Tonraq said with a grin. "Pack up. You leave tomorrow."

* * *

"Can you believe it, girl?" Korra cooed excitedly while scratching Naga's ear. "We get to see Asami again! I know you've missed her."

Naga panted and wagged her tail happily. A ship's horn sounded and they both looked over. They were so close to the shore that she could already see the large crowd of people waiting. She knew her arrival had remained largely a secret, but still couldn't help but be nervous those people were there for her.

"First time in Republic City?" A deck hand stopped to ask Korra.

She nodded and the man smiled politely.

"Ah, well, the crowd is always this big. We're the biggest passenger freighter from the Southern Water Tribe to the city, so we draw quite the show. Try not to let it bother you too much. Republic City is much larger than The South." He bowed slightly. "Just be careful, ma'am."

"I will, thank you." Korra bowed in return. She turned to Naga as the man left. "He was nice."

The ship shook when in entered the harbor. Dock workers scrambled out to help anchor this ship. Korra and Naga shifted nervously, waiting for the ramp to be lowered. When it finally was both had to restrain themselves before they ran wildly off the ship.

Eventually, it was their turn to disembark. Korra smiled brightly and looked up at the city skyline. A shot of excitement coursed through her. Her head snapped back down and began to frantically search the crowd. Naga stood and sniffed the air curiously, her tail parked up and in an instant she was gone.

"What? No! Naga!"

Korra ran after her and threw haphazard apologies to the innocent bystanders Naga barreled through. She finally reached Naga and saw her stop and jump around a woman by a Satomobile. Korra ran faster before her polar bear dog pushed this poor woman over. Naga had begun to nuzzle the woman when Korra, out of breath, approached.

"I am so sorry, ma'am." She panted out. "She's friendly. I don't know why she took off."

Korra's heart stopped when she saw a bright smile and a dazzling pair of jade eyes. Those eyes twinkled when they locked her azure ones.

"Asami?"

"Korra!"

Asami stepped away from Naga and pulled Korra into a crushing hug. Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder and slid her arms around her waist.

' _Wait…'_

She pulled away suddenly and Asami looked confused. Korra, wide-eyed and opened mouth, looked Asami up and down frantically. She knew five years was a long time, but this just wasn't right.

"Korra? Are you alright?" Asami asked with concern as she placed a hand on The Avatar-In-Training's shoulder.

"Wh…wh...what?!" Korra cried, taking a step back. "You're taller! You're taller than me now!"

Asami's face fell into a frown. "Really? I thought something was wrong."

"Something is wrong!" Korra threw her hands up. "You're supposed to be the short one!"

The heiress crossed her arms. "Well, apparently not anymore. You hardly look like you've grown." A slight blush crossed her face when she did notice that, while she may not have gotten much taller, Korra had developed nicely. "It's not that big of a deal, anyway. Decent height runs in my family."

Korra sighed in resignation and looked over the rest of Asami. She blushed when she noticed that Asami had matured. Korra didn't remember Asami's curvy frame or her pouty lips. She remembered her bright smile, good sense of humor, ability to make Korra feel better in an instant, and her love and support. Not that this was unwelcome, though.

Asami arched a dark brow. "Do I have something on my face?"

A lightning bolt went off in Korra's head and memories flooded in. Every time Asami caught her staring she had asked Korra that same question. Korra's heart swelled as she looked up at her best friend and gave the same answer she had every time.

"No, you're just pretty."

The heiress bit her lip and smiled. Korra slipped her arms around Asami and held her close. She rested her head on the other girls shoulder.

"You know," The Avatar-In-Training said. "I could get used to this. Maybe it won't be so bad being the short one."

"It's not so bad, but I do have revenge to extract at some point." Asami chuckled, holding Korra tighter. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," Korra replied. "These last five years kind of sucked without you."

"Tell me about it. I've missed my best friend." Naga barked indignantly. Asami pulled away slightly and turned to Naga, scratching her ear. "Pardon, my two best friends."

Korra smiled and pulled away completely. "So, how have you been? We have so much to catch up on." She bit her lip nervously. "Do you have a boyfriend? Is that your Satomobile?"

"Yeah, the Satomobile is mine. We even got the suspension adjusted so Naga can ride in the back without breaking the axle." She shot Korra a sideways glance. "And no. I don't have a boyfriend."

Korra relaxed slightly, but Asami didn't miss it.

"I do like someone though. A lot." She continued casually. "Have for a long time. You could say I even love them."

"Oh," Korra said trying not to sound disappointed. "Well, I hope he treats you right. If not, he'll have to answer to Naga and me."

She tried to be cheerful, but she was having a hard time. She had hoped that maybe Asami could have held onto the feelings they had once, still she just wanted Asami to be happy. She glanced back up at Asami, who sported an amused smirk.

"What about you?" She asked while taking Naga's saddlebags off.

"No. I never had the time, being The Avatar in all. Plus, I'm still pretty wrapped up in…"

"Me?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Yes, well. Um. No." Korra sputtered.

Her best friend laughed heartily before she took Korra in her arms and kissing her deeply. The younger woman froze like she had all those years ago. When it finally registered, her eyes slid shut and she grasped Asami's hips. Naga moved and nudged Korra closer into the older woman. They both smiled into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both women were flushed and breathless.

"I didn't know if you'd still feel the same," Korra admitted bashfully.

"You'd be silly to think that anyone could ever replace you," Asami said while tucking a strand of hair behind Korra's ear.

Korra opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes went wide. "Wait! You love me?"

"Always have." Asami smiled. "Kind of cliché for a girl to fall for her best friend, isn't it?"

"No, it's not," Korra said bringing Asami back in. "There is nothing cliché about how much I love you."

Jade eyes met azure ones, and both sets sparkled. The women laughed bashfully before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
